


Drunk On Him

by bluesuedethunder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introversion, POV Magnus Bane, So much introversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedethunder/pseuds/bluesuedethunder
Summary: Magnus was feeling very warm. Maybe it was the room, or Alec who was lying next to him on the couch reading, or the blankets that had wrapped them in a soft cocoon, or the glasses of wine he had drunken.Alec shifted and was lying more on top of Magnus than before. Magnus felt a heat creep onto his cheeks.Definitely the wine then.or Magnus has had some wine and he is absolutely in love with Alec.





	Drunk On Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here is another self indulgent fic. I wrote this in about two-ish hours so I apologize if it comes off that way. 
> 
> This also basically follows the song Mine by Bazzi, because I heard it and immediately thought that this is the thought of someone in love and who had a few alcoholic beverages. So I would highly recommend listening to that.
> 
> Once again this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, feel free to leave comments. Enjoy!

Magnus was feeling very warm. Maybe it was the room, or Alec who was lying next to him on the couch reading, or the blankets that had wrapped them in a cocoon of softness, or the glasses of wine he had drunken. 

Alec shifted and was lying more on top of Magnus than before. Magnus felt a heat creep onto his cheeks. 

Definitely the wine then.

Alec huffed a laugh at the book he was reading, flashing a bright and precious smile for a few seconds before his face returned back to usual. Magnus felt like he couldn't breathe properly. Alec was truly stunning, it made Magnus’ heart feel exposed. Like everyone could see how his heart beated for this boy. With his small smiles and never ending affection. Magnus felt raw with love, this boy could ruin him in a second. Magnus thought that he would still be head over heels if he did.

Wine turned him into a sap.

Alec shifted again, placing his head in Magnus’ lap, and continued to read his book. Magnus wished he’d put it down so Magnus could kiss him senseless until their lips were swollen and lungs burned with a lack of breath, but if he did there was no way Alec would let Magnus stare at him this much. Magnus supposed he could deal with Alec reading some more. Something in the book made Alec’ eyes widen and Magnus had to send a silent “thank you” to this author. Alec’s eyes were beautiful. Warm hazels that Magnus would happily lose himself in. They had specks of green in them too and Magnus briefly wondered if “Alexander’s eyes” was an appropriate answer to “What is your favorite color?”, he supposed not. Magnus let out a long sigh, he hadn’t kissed Alec in a while. He should do that.

He bent down and placed a short kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and he really should do that more often because it made Alec smile with those eye crinkles that made Magnus lose his mind. Magnus thought his heart might explode. And then Alec turned back to his book and Magnus retracted that thought. 

Supposedly wine also made him pouty.

In retaliation Magnus tried to pay attention to the tv he had intended to watch at the beginning of the night when he had had his first glass of red. His payback lasted approximately two minutes and then Alec did that cute thing with his nose when and scrunches it up when he is especially concentrated and Magnus turned his attention back to his boyfriend. He could have sworn he had more willpower than this. Alec had always been his weakness though, his soft spot. 

Magnus didn’t think that was a problem. 

Alec would forever be his weakness. Forever. Magnus wouldn’t mind looking at Alec forever. Now that was a thought wasn’t it. Magnus doesn’t think he had even thought that about anyone before. Then again, Alec wasn’t just anyone, Magnus was in love with Alec. Undoubtedly, irrevocably, undeniably in love with Alexander Lightwood. A Lightwood. Who would have thought. Not Magnus. 

Magnus had to stifle a laugh at that. Everything had panned out wonderfully but looking back it had been rough start and right now, Magnus couldn’t help but giggle at the memory. It was hilarious and Magnus was so drunk. It made him giggle some more. 

Magnus was so comfortable here on the couch with Alec, he never wanted to leave. Not when it is was safe and warm and there was no emergencies that called one of them away to stop the end of the world. Did Magnus mention warm? Magnus felt consumed with warmth and love. Magnus was so glad he had met Alec, who had unlocked his heart and let him enjoy everything the world had to offer with a newfound appreciation. Without Alec, Magnus sure he would have calcified in a few years. I would have been inevitable, to be quite honest. 

Maybe he should thank Clary for causing so many problems and leading Alec his way. Or maybe he should stay here and waste the night away looking at his boyfriend.

Actually, Magnus was so happy Alec was alive. In Alec’s line of work is was normal to die young. Shadowhunters lived fast and without pause. Willing to die in order to protect mundanes who couldn’t protect themselves. A sacrifice the Clave was willing to make, the lives of the young and fearless. How self-sacrificing and dumb they could be, so willing to die for honor and to fulfill their duty. It was toxic. So many young shadowhunters were taught that dying young was normal, Alec had been taught that. Magnus could only hope that Alec would unlearn that he was disposable, that he wasn't just another shadowhunter who was doing their job. 

Magnus would do anything to let Alec know that he was worth everything to him. Magnus would tear the world down brick by brick for Alec and had no doubt that Alec would do the same for him. 

Magnus had definitely had too much wine.

Yet he took another sip from his glass when he remembered he had it in his hand. Once the red contents had been consumed, Magnus banished his glass to the kitchen. Now his hand felt empty, that just wouldn’t do. He searched for Alec’s hand in their mess of blankets and pillows. He found it by Alec’s side, a ways down the couch and entwined their fingers. Magnus had always loved Alec’s hands, the roughness they had from years of shooting arrows and training but still having the tenderness that Alec always touched Magnus with. It was a beautiful juxtaposition.

Magnus felt his hand being maneuvered up and then there were warm lips pressed to the back of his hand. Magnus had to look at their hands and his heart stopped at the sight. Alec had taken their hands and placed Magnus’ hand against his cheek. Magnus had too look away. Alec was positively glowing under the soft light of the lamp in the living room. He looked so beautiful, it hurt, like star a that shined too bright at night. Alec was Magnus’ star. He drove away the darkness that threatened to overtake Magnus at times, and of course even Alec’s light sometimes couldn’t save Magnus from the shadows of his past, but he helped and he was always there. There when Magnus needed a shoulder to lay his head on, or ear to listen to him.

Magnus was starting to think he was drunk on Alec.

Magnus was tired of being far away from Alec. He shimmied down the couch and laid beside Alec, bodies touching from head to toe, laying his head on Alec’s chest. Magnus felt so full of love he couldn’t help placing soft open mouthed kisses on Alec’s neck, chest, and cheek. This was much better. Alec took the hand not holding his book and started to play with the hair on the nape of Magnus’ neck, soothing him to sleep. Magnus couldn't wait until the day he could feel a band of metal around Alec’s finger when he played with his hair.

Magnus’ eyes were starting to feel heavier and heavier with each blink but he had one last thing he had to say before he fell asleep.

He took the hand he had lain over his boyfriend’s stomach and turned Alec’s face towards his own, whispering as to not disturb the quiet atmosphere, “I love you Alexander,” and sealed it with a kiss. He snuggled further into the strong chest beneath his cheek and smiled as he heard Alec return the affection. 

Magnus figures he has been drunk on love ever since he had met Alec, he liked it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> Instagram- @angelic.alec  
> Tumblr- angaleclightwood


End file.
